You belong to me
by Ryder3078
Summary: Gray, has tried time and time again to get trough to Juiva . That he isn't interested in her at all. So he seeks help from his friend Amber, who is a snow mage. He ends up kissing her with out permission at first. To show Juvia he is interested in someone else. She ignores him, until he saves her. Will this lead them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of summer, and that means beach day for the fairy tail teens. Mostly everyone from the guild wanted to enjoy sand, water, music and games. There was one person that couldn't enjoy in the fun yet. She had taken on a mission to help work at a near by beach restaurant. They have been open for one week already, and Amber had two more weeks to go. They were still looking for a waitress to work full time. She was taking down orders when her Guild mates started showing up. They all started doing their own thing when the were arriving. A volleyball game was underway, some went to the beach chairs, others took a dip into the water. Amber also made a pile of snow for snow cones, she was ask to do it by the owner. Then the residents of Magnolia were there as well. Enjoying the beach life and watching the antics of the fairy tail wizards.

Amber went up to team Natsu to take their order. They were all around the table, under the protection of the umbrella. Lucy, Erza, were showing off their two piece bathing suits. Erza had on a red one that match the colour of her hair. Lucy sport a pink polka dot suit. The youngest of the team Wendy was in a full one piece suit. The male teens Natsu and Gray were in swim trunks. Natsu was in a black one and Gray had on a blue one.

"So what can I get ya guys?" "Hey Amber." Lucy looks at the Snow mage who wore a long tee-shirt to cover up the two piece suit she was wearing or the boss was making her wear. It was shorter then she would like to to see on herself, hence to why she had on the shirt with the name of the beach restaurant on the back. The place was called Tasty Freeze. Amber's long dark blue hair was braided in the back. She had paper and pen ready to take down what they requested. "Do you guys want the same as yesterday or something new." They all were scanning the menu's looking at the options in front of them. "I want a strawberry Sunday." The equipment mage ask for. Natsu order more then five items off the menu. "I'll take a ice tea and a salad." Lucy told her. "I'll have the same as her." Wendy points to Lucy. Happy was eating one of his fish and Carla was on Wendy lap also asking for a drink. "You are the last one Gray. What would you care for today?" He looks over the menu one more time before handing it to her. "A coke, with a burger and fries." "Want Ice in the drink or are you going to cool it down yourself." "I'll cool it down and I'll take a snow cone." "Sure, I'll bring this out to you guys soon."

Amber walks away from the group. "Why did she take on this mission anyways?" Lucy looks around her group of friends. "It's a mission Lucy, like all the others to help those in need." Erza says back. The mage was a little jealous that she didn't see it on the mission board herself. The last time they took on something similar to Amber's was the maid caffee a couple months back. Amber also tag along with them. "I know that, but it's summer she should be enjoying this with us." "I heard she needed the extra Jewels." Wendy looks back at Lucy. "What for?" Gray says after he punches Natsu in the arm. "She is planing to move out of twin brothers place and find something on her own. I guess she has been fighting with them quiet a bit and needs her own space." Natsu gets up from the table. Takes a swing at Gray's face. "They can be very over protective of her since she got seriously injure on that stand alone mission she went on last winter." "Jellal, only has good intentions when it comes to her." Erza says on behalf of her secret crush. "Did you see the fight that happen last week at the Guild. It was worse then these to going at it." Lucy motions with her hand.

The two male teens where kicking and punching each other. When Amber comes over with the food. "Ok you guys enough, if you break anything here you are paying for it. Sit down and eat." They both stop as the look she was giving them. When she uses her Snow magic her eyes would turn white. They quickly got back to the table, not wanting to be at the end of her rage. "Here you guys go. I hope you like it. Gray tell me when you want the snow cone. It will only melt if I leave it out now." "Sure thing." They all dig into their food and she walks away to the next table to take the order from Gajeel, Levy and Lilly.

Natsu team was heading to the water, and Gray stay back. "Amber! I can take the snow cone now." "What do you want on it? Root beer or Pepsi" "Doesn't matter to me. You pick" Amber walks back over to the Tasty Freeze hut. It wasn't a big building, but it house some tables inside and it carried what they needed to feed a small army. She scoop some of the snow that was still on sheets of Ice into a cup and pour Root beer over top. When she makes her way back over to the table. "Here you go Gray." He was standing by the table watching his friends in the water. He turn to hear his name being called. With his hand to reach for it when He gets tackle by the water mage. "Gray-sama! Juiva was looking all over for you." The snow cone goes flying and it lands on her shirt. "Juvia get off me. Look what you did to Amber." He is trying to push Juiva away from him. "Juvia couldn't find Gray-sama at the Guild. Mira told me you all would be here." Amber looks down at her shirt. The snow and root beer where sliding down and causing more of a mess. Then she turns her eyes on Juiva. "Juvia! You will be paying for Gray's snow cone." "Juiva will pay for a 100 snow cones for her love" He pushes down on her blue hair to get finally get away from her. He stands up and looks at Amber. "Sorry, about your shirt." "No biggie, got a other one inside I can wear. I don't want to take it off yet." Juiva stands up and clings back on to Gray. "Juiva wants a walk down on the beach with Gray-sama." "No Juiva, leave me alone." The snow mage was very self conscious of her looks. She takes a look around to see if anyone is looking at her. Gray was busy fending off his stalker to pay her no mind. The shirt comes off her and she puts it on the table to clean up the dishes left by the group. "Juiva go away how many times have I told you. I think of you as friend only." "Juiva, will always be beside Gray-sama forever." Gray makes a final push to get Juiva a way from him and sprints to the water. He would have to again apologizes to Amber again later.

As the day carried on and Amber couldn't find a other shirt to wear. The owner had hide them on her. He had told her that part of working there was to show off the body to get more customers to Tasty Freeze. She thought it was a stupid idea, it should be about the food not how the workers look. Gray and Natsu was fighting in the water. The girls where laying down on beach towels to catch some rays. Amber were still taking orders from the patrons, when I group of four male teens comes to one table. The one that spoke first, Dan called her over. The group shown up a week ago and came very day. Amber didn't really like them, and Dan would always eye her or touch her inappropriately. "What can I get ya." They were paying people, so Amber had to grit her teeth when it came to these bunch. Dan smirks a her. "How about a date with me babe." His friends snicker and He winks at her. "No, Dan. Tell me what you want and I can go to the other tables." He stands up from the table and comes around to face her. "You did ask me what I want." He eyes her up and down. The feeling of being very uncomfortable was weighing on her. "Dan order or leave." Amber steps back and his buddy was right behind her. He put a hand her waist. "Get your hands off me!" She yells at the other guy.

Her fairy Guild mates turn to see what is going on. Lucy and Erza get up from their towels. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting was swimming back to sore. Amber eyes were already change to white. "Back off or get blast with my snow." Dan grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to him. "You wouldn't want to wreak the reputation of this fine establishment, with only being open a week." Amber tired to get her wrist release from his grip, but he was strong. He too was a mage and so were his friends. The only thing she could think of, was stepping on his foot and punching him the gut. He bent over and let go of her wrist. Amber walked away from him. He was going after her. When a sword was pointed at his neck. "Don't even think about it." Erza had pulled out one of her swords. Natsu and Gray got out of the water and was running up the beach. "You don't touch my friend, if you want your order taken. I would write it down for you." The scarlet hair women stood by her friends. Lucy was standing next to her. With a hand on her key chain ready to summon anyone. Dan puts up his hands. "I was only having a little fun. No need to get worked up." She pushes the sword a little bit into his neck. "Then leave, if you don't want anything." "We will be back on a other day. Later all."

The team watches them leave. Wendy goes over to Amber. "Let me see your wrist?" "I am find Wendy I can ice it in the hut." She didn't want Wendy to be bother with a small injury. She was rubbing it with her other hand. "Why don't you guys continue having your fun. I don't want the other people here to leave on what happen. Wouldn't be good for business." "If you are alright with it yourself?" Lucy eyes her friend. "Yeah, it's no problem." Amber turns and walks back to the hut. At this point she wanted the day to be over with. Gray follows her inside the hut. There was no one in there at this time. The person that was cooking the food was on there break. "Amber let me take a look." "It's nothing, Gray go back." He could tell she was feeling trouble. "I can help?" Amber turns around. "See it's nothing." She holds out her arm to him. He takes her hand and pulls her closer to him. His hand gets cover in ice and puts it on her wrist. She hisses at the touch. "It hurts?" "No, the ice is cold" "It's suppose to be cold, it's ice silly." She smiles at him. "Yeah, but snow is better then Ice." "How?" "Well, you can make snow cones and build snowman, and have snow ball fights. Many different uses." "Ice is useful too. It helps to sooth the pain, can crave ice sculptures, skate on ice." "I guess so." She removes her hold from his ice. "I'll get you your snow cone. Haven't had it yet. This one is free, Juiva paid for yours." She goes behind the counter. He sits down at a bar stool at the counter. "I heard you are earning extra money?" "Yeah, I am feel claustrophobic at my brothers. Its time I leave the nest." She hands him the cone. "Are they ok with it?" "No, they aren't. I don't really care, what they think." He frowns at her. He has known Amber since she join the guild after Natsu. She was very shy back then. Didn't really open up to anyone, only to her brothers. It took her awhile to come near him and Natsu. Erza was her first female friend. They all got along great, and as new members join she blossom out of her shell. There were times when she would closed her self off. "Hey. after I am done working here in two weeks. Do you want to do a mission together? It's been awhile since we done one. If you aren't busy?" Gray grabs a plastic spoon from a container on the counter. "Sounds good me. Have anything in mind?" "No I'll check the mission board when I get back to the Guild." He puts his spoon into the snow and takes a bite. "Sorry about before with Juiva. I have tried many time to explain to her I am not interested in her." "You already said Sorry Gray. Don't sweat it. She shirt can be washed. I end up not finding a other one." He looks over her body and eyes her. "You look great." "To me no, I don't like showing off this scar right here. Her hand goes over top of it. It was on her side and it was long. It was from when she got hurt bad. It was after that, her brothers were starting to get over zealous of her. "Look at me, I have few of them myself." "Yeah, but you are a male and you strip half the time. It's different when it comes to women." She comes around the counter and takes the bar stool next to him. "If I had been more careful that time."

Gray puts some more snow into his mouth. "We were all worried for you. Gave the twins a scare." She shrugs. "Like there battle wounds are not as bad as mine or yours." "Yeah but you were facing a formidable foe. If Flame brain, Lucy and myself didn't follow you that day. Who knows what could have happen." "I said to you before, I can handle myself." "Not saying you can't, but asking for help from friends will not hurt your pride." "That goes the same for you." He lefts up his brow. "What way?" "With Juiva. You really need to set down with her and have a decent talk to her. Go out for coffee or something." "If I did that, she would be hoping for something more or planing out the next 50 years." "That is why you need to make a strong statement." "Like what?" "I don't know, but I am sure you will figure it out. I have to get back to work." She hops off the stool, and starts heading outside. "Amber!" She turns. "Yes, what is it?" He puts the last bite of the snow cone into her mouth from the spoon. "Thanks for the free cone." "Anytime. I'll see you later."

That night, when Gray was at home he was trying to think of what he should do. Amber was right, that he needed to make it really clear to Juiva. That he had no feelings what so ever for her. He could want to be her friend and Guild team mate. There was nothing that was coming to mind. "Maybe I can talk to Amber or some of the other girls some more about it tomorrow." He laid there on his bed starting up to the ceiling until he fallen asleep.

When he was walking to the Guild early that morning. Nothing still was coming to his mind on what to do. He heard Juiva called to him. "Great, this can't happen first thing in the morning." "Gray-sama, Lets have breakfast together." He starts running towards to the guild. "Juiva leave me alone." He shouts at her. "Juiva loves you." Heart shapes was flowing from her body. Gray needed to pick up speed and he sprinted to the Guild doors. When he reach for them he open them up. He goes in and looks around for someone to help or to hide. He sees Amber at the mission board with Lucy. He quickly goes over to her. "Amber?" "Oh hey Gray. I was checking out the board. To see if there is something we can do after my work." "Yeah, that is fine. Can you come with me for a moment." "Look at this one." She takes the paper off the board. "It's in Clover town to deliver some book. It pays really well too. Maybe this is best for Lucy." He grabs her by the arm and starts pulling her way. Amber was about to talk to Lucy. When she feels her body being pulled by him. "Lucy here, take a look at it." Lucy reaches for the paper before it falls to the floor. Gray takes her over to the wall and he puts her against it. "You know yesterday when I said it's best to ask friends for help?" "Yeah, I remember." "That I should make a strong statement or impacted." "That is right. Did you figure something out?" The guild door burst open. "Gray-sama!" Juiva was making her way over to them. Ready to tackle the Ice mage. He turns his head back around looking at Juiva to make sure she would see what he is about to do clearly in action. Gray looks at Amber. He puts a hand on her waist and other one by her head. He leans closer and capture her lips in a kiss. Her eyes goes wide. She pushes on his chest, he takes his hands and takes hers. He puts them up above her head and holds them there. The other hand wraps around her waist and brings her closer to him. He didn't realize her lips where so soft to his lips. He sucks on her bottom lip and licks it. She parts open her mouth. He wanted Juiva to get the hint. His tongue slips into her mouth. He feels around her mouth and dance with her tongue. All of Fairy tail members stop and looks at the two at the wall. Jellal and Mystogan were also in attendance. Jellal, wanted to go up to them and pull Gray away from her. Erza prevents him from doing and shakes her head. The kiss continues. Gray had to stop, but the kiss felt good. "Gray-sama?" Juiva stops in her tracks and looks at the two. Gray pulls back his head from hers and release her hands. They fall down to her sides. He turns his head back to Juiva. With still having a hand on Amber's waist. "Juiva, now do you understand that, I don't have any feelings for you. I only see you as a friend." Juiva runs out of the Guild, crying.

He smiles. "I think it worked. Thanks a lot Amber." He turns to look back at her. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Amber?" The whole Guild hears a echo of a slap. "You idiot!" Gray touches his face from the imprint of her hand. She pushes him away and runs around him and heads out the Guild too. Lucy and some of the other girls run after her. Jellal goes after Gray and punches him in the face. Natsu, Mystogan and Gajeel hold him back. "You dare touch my sister." "It's not like that Jellal. I needed her help with Juiva. It's the only thing I could think of." "You could have done it a better way then this." Gray gets back on his feet. "That may be true, but right now it work. She ran off, like you saw." "So did my sister. You better stay away from her." Jellal, storms off with Mystogan following him. "Good going Ice brick." "Not now Flame boy. I got to look for Amber."

The Girls were able to catch up to Amber. Right now she didn't want to talk. "If you need to later, we are all here for you." Th celestial mage tells her. "Thanks Lucy. I have to get ready for work." She was heading back home to get into the swim suit and go to the beach to start working. When she felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. "Amber!" She shrugs off his hand and keeps on walking. "Come on it shouldn't be a big deal. It was only a kiss." She whips around to face him. With tears starting to fall again. "A kiss, it's only a kiss. You have know idea what you did." "Then tell me. So we can put this behind us." "Oh really, that is what you want to do. Will, find I will tell you." She walks right up to him. "You stole my first kiss away from me." Amber runs away from him. Gray stands there in shock. "I took her first kiss." He watches her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Little bit of rape mention in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.

The next two weeks, Amber refused to talk to Gray. At the guild, the beach, anywhere he or she would show up. It was the last day at the beach for her. They finally had found someone else to take over for the remainder of the summer. She was glad not to have extend her stay working at the beach. Amber was still wearing the bathing suit her boss told her to wear, and she had on the shirt. Her guild mates once again descended upon her at work. It wasn't a warm day out and by late afternoon it was suppose to rain. The clouds were slowly rolling in, covering the sun from view. Amber had finished taking the orders from team Natsu. Gray was sitting at the table as well. She still didn't say anything to him but still wrote down what he wanted. He was paying customer and it's business. The snow mage goes by Gray to take the order to the hut. He grabs her hand. "Talk to me." She tries to free her hand. "It's been two weeks, Amber are you planing to avoid me forever." A other table motions for her to come over. "Gray let go of her she has job to do." Lucy didn't like it when her friends were fighting or at odds with one other. This was dragging on way to long. Lucy had spoken to Amber about what happen. When she found out it was her first kiss. She understood, why she was mad at the Ice mage. Gray lets her go and she runs off to the other table. "What can I do to make it right with her?" "You might have to give her time and space. If you keep pestering her about it. She might not listen to your reason." "Lucy has she said anything to you." "Only that you steal her first kiss." Erza look at Gray. "A women has certain exceptions when it comes to her first kiss and among other things. To do what you did with out talking her about it. I can't really blame her. But Lucy right, you might have to give her time Gray. You two are good friends. I am sure she will come around soon." "I hope you are right Erza."

Gray didn't like not talking to her. They have been friends for so long that not having a conversation and not seeing her during the day. Was driving him a little bonkers. He had plan that after she gets off work tonight he was going chat about what happen and tell her he was sorry for kissing her and not asking her before hand that it was ok. Since the kiss Juiva has keep her distance. She now is on a mission with Gajeel. The iron wizard thought it would be to get away from the Guild for a short time.

Amber wasn't having the best of days. A little girl had spilled her drink on the snow mage when she was running over to her mom, she tripped and the drink went flying into her. Once again, Amber had to take off the shirt. That is where her day went down hill from here and were it got worse. Team Natsu got there order and Amber tried to not to meet Gray's eyes. He didn't try to talk to her and or grab her hand again. Then she went back to severing other people. She was still upset at him over the kiss, but if he had come up to her and explain what he wanted to do. She might have been more willing, but then again, it was her first kiss.

It was already pass one in the afternoon. When Dan chooses to show up again with his friends. Amber didn't really want to have to deal with him or his goons. He had called her over. She was dreading what will happen this time around. "Amber, I hear this is you last day working." "Yeah it is. Let me take your order and be on my way." "Oh why must you go so soon, have a seat with me and talk about your plans after work today." "I am not interested Dan." The look he was giving her. May her feel very uneasy. Amber looked around for Erza, with her demur he would back down. She saw her in the water with Lucy. "If you guys aren't going order anything. I have to go to my next table." "Fine we order something. If it will make you stay for few minutes more. Amber was even hoping her older brothers came today. They both went on a mission together. She had the house to herself, and she was starting to pack up her things. Amber found a place not to far from the Guild. It wasn't as expensive as Lucy apartment. It was something she could afford and maintain. She wrote down Dan's order and went to drop of the slip of paper to the cook. Amber told he cook to make a rush on it. The quicker they received their food, the faster they would go away. When the food came out and she place it on the tray. She made a bee line to Dan's table. "Here you guys go. Eat up."

Gray was watching her from the Beach. Natsu and him finished having a brawl. He had thrown him into the water to end there fight. Gray wasn't liking this Dan guy charter. He has been bugging Amber from the first day he step on the beach with his friends. The way his eyes keep looking at Amber unnerve him. Gray saw when she had taken off the her shirt. It was the first time he really paid attention to how she looked. Her hair was all the way down, not pulled back or pulled up or braided. He knew that Amber body was nice to look at it. In the past he had check her out, but not paid as much attention to her now as back then. After the kiss, he was beginning to think of her differently. A part of him to wanted to kiss her again. Right now, he was trying to get there friendship back.

Dan made no excuses for his behaviour when he was coming on to Amber. He liked what he saw and he thought Amber was playing hard to get. When everything was put on the table from her. Dan again to ask her out. "Amber, come on. You and me today after your shift is over." "I have already told you no several times so far. Can you leave me alone." He hits the table after she walks away. He starts laughing and his buddies laugh along. "See here guys. She wants me, this is her way of not actually saying it." One of his friends wasn't to convince over it. "Are you sure Dan. She clearly stated no." "What do you know about women. I can always tell when a girl wants me. Amber really does and after her shift tonight. She will see sparks fly between us." His friends didn't question him more on it, and left it alone. None of them had girlfriends either. If what Dan says it's true, then tonight he would have her. Like all the girls in the past.

The day carried on as is, with a few hiccups in peoples order or Dan consistent bugging her for a date. Then when it finally died down and people where going home. Amber was able to relax at the end of her shift, last shift. Team Natsu was heading back to the Guild. Dan and his friends left too and all was quiet. Amber was closing up shop when it started to rain. Her boss thank her for staying for the three weeks and ask if he could use her again if need be. She told him, she would be willing if she didn't have to wear such a small bathing suit. He paid her the promise jewels that was advertise on the mission board. Amber told the cook to go home and she would lock up behind her. When everything was clean and the rightful place. She locked the door and put the key back through the small opening in a window. Her beach bag was around her shoulder and she started walking back to her house. She had enough Jewels to earn her a couple months rent. Tomorrow she would see the landlady and make rearrangements to bring over her stuff to her apartment.

She was turning down a street, when she heard approaching footsteps coming from behind her. A hand went over her mouth and she was being dragged backwards into alleyway. There grip was very strong and when she broke free. She was blocked by two other males. "You will not walk away from me this time Amber. I know you are only doing this so you don't want you guild mates to know you have a thing for me" Amber turns around to see the one person that was tormenting her all day long. "Dan, I don't have a thing for you. Can you tell your friends to step aside, I want to head home." Amber didn't see he forth guy that was hanging around with them. "No, I will not be telling them that. You see, we are going to be spending some time together right now. You two I want you to keep a look out on the street." Amber wasn't liking the feel of the atmosphere around her. Amber slips past Dan and starts running down the alleyway to get to the other street. She needed to get to Fairy Tail quickly. Before she rounded the corner, she was pulled back into the alleyway by Dan.

Gray and the others were coming out of restaurant. "Boy that meal sure hit the spot." Natsu was patting his stomach. "Of course it would, you ate all what was on the menu and then some. Lucy said. "How could I pass up a chance to eat something that says all you can eat on the menu." "You did leave some for us, this time." Gray wanted to leave the group and make his way over to Amber's house. The only thing stopping him really was her brothers opening up the door. He needed to talk to her again, and get thing sorted out. "Hey Ice block, want to go the Guild?" "What for?" "I don't know, hang around. See what is happening." "Nah, Ash for brains. I should be heading home." Natsu and girls choose to go back to the Guild for a bit before heading home. They were about to head in different directions. When they heard someone screaming. "Help somebody, Help me! Ahhhhhh" They all knew who that voice belong too. Gray starts running, with the others following.

Amber couldn't use her magic. Her hands were separated by Dan's hands. She was on the ground and he was on top of her. He was trying to kiss her. He was able to rip a part her shirt and he had undone the strings of her bathing suit and take off the top. Her bare chest was expose to him and his mouth. His friends stood by watching what was happening to her. Amber was hit a few times in the face and he was trying to get her bottoms off her. He wanted to enter her and clam her as one of his own. "mmmm you look very delicious. I can't wait to have you." He licks his lips as he leans closer to be able to kiss her. She turns her head away from his face. "Don't move your head from me." He hits her again." Dan looks over to his buddies. "Get over here. I want you to hold her hands." The both teens look at each other knowing this is wrong. "Now!" They move to the top portion of her. They get on their knees an pens her hands down. "Don't, stop this right now." Amber struggles and kicks her legs as Dan takes a hold of her bathing suit bottoms and pulls them down. "Oh don't worry, soon you will enjoy blissful bliss" A kick lands at Dan's side. "You bitch, I am trying to have a fun time with you. Why aren't you happy." "I would I be happy to be rape." "This isn't rape, we are both agreeable parties." "Like hell." Amber keeps on struggle to get free. Her suite is off her legs and Dan looks at he bottom half. "Now we both well feel wonderful." He opens up her legs. Amber starts yelling out. "Help somebody, Help me!" Dan takes his fingers and goes inside her. She screams at the pain. "See you will feel great soon. No one is around here to hear your calls. She looks at the two guys that have her hands down. "Do something, you can stop this." Tears are falling down her face. "Don't listen to her, when I am done you can have her too. Dan keeps his fingers inside of her. Being ruff and she wipers at being validated. When he feels that he had enough of that, he takes his fingers out. Dan had un zip his pants and his penis was full erected. "Now you will feel this inside of you." He kisses her neck. "Help!, Help me! Somebody please!" "Your cries will not work." Dan grabs her legs and lefts them up so he can dive right into her. His touches are painful and leave marks on her. Amber keeps on trying to kick him and to get her arms free, but she was losing strength. The only thing left she could do was call out the one person that she wanted to see. "GRAYYYYY!"

"Ice make Hammer." The two guys that was holding her arms down. Get hit over the head and knocked out. "Get the hell off her!" Gray grabs Dan by his neck and throws him back against the wall. "Ice make Sword." He charges at him and Dan stands back up and starts fighting Gray with his own magic. Natsu and the rest come running down the alley. "Amber!" She is curled into a ball. "Oh Mavis he did this to you." Lucy looks at her friend. Her face was black and blue and she had other bruises over the rest of her body. "We have to get her back to the Guild." Natsu bends down he was going to carry her. Amber is shaking. "No, don't touch me go away!" Amber coves her ears. Natsu bends near Amber. "Lets get you out of here Amber. Let me carry you to the Guild." "Go get away to don't come near me. Natsu stands up. "What should we do?" Lucy tries to get her attention and even that didn't work. Gray was still fighting, Dan. He was still using his ice sword. Erza was standing by, to make sure if Gray fails she would step in. Both mages start running at each other. Gray jumps into the air and summer salts so Dan's back is to him. "Ice make Hammer." He uses his spell again. Gray comes down and lands the hammer on his head, and knocking him out. Gray comes back over his friends. Erza, picks up the three guys and hauls them over her shoulder. "I will take care of these three, you get Amber back to the Guild." Gray looks down at her. Her clothes are off her, nothing is covering her up. "Natsu take off your vest." He takes it off and Gray lays it on her." "Amber!" "She is not responding to us Gray." "I am going to pick her up then Lucy." "We have tried, she is to scared." Gray removes her hand from her ear. "Amber it's ok. I am here. I heard you call my name. She turns her head and looks at him. "Come with me. Lets get you to the Guild." He bends down and lifts her up with any problems. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head into his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I got ya." He walks her out of the alley. "Lucy can you run ahead and get Wendy." "Sure, will do. I'll take her belongs with me too." Lucy runs off. "Hey pyro go get her brothers" "They are on a mission Ice block." "Oh Great."

Natsu opens the Guild doors and Gray walks in with Amber in his arms. "Take her into the infirmary Gray" Wendy says. She was at the Guild when Lucy couldn't find her at home. Her Guild mates watch as Gray walks through the hall and past the tables and bars. There are mummers going around and people wondering what happen. Gray goes down the hallway and Wendy has to door open to infirmary. He places her down on the bed. She curls herself back up again in a ball. "It's ok Amber, Wendy will look you over and heal you. Wendy let me know when you are finished. I'll come back in." "Ok Gray. I'll do my best." He closes the door and goes back into the hall. Gray doesn't need to mention anything to the rest of them. Lucy and Natsu fills them in. Everyone was shocked that one of there own had to go through something so terrible. They were glad that Gray and the rest was able to stop the attackers from harming her even more. Team Natsu was all waiting around the table to hear anything from the wind dragon. It has been over a hours since Gray put her into the room.

Wendy comes out room a half hour more. All of the mages standing around to hear the news. "She will be ok, but checking her over was hard. My voice wouldn't reach her. I have heal her the best a can. I have her under the blankets. I am not to sure what more I can do for her. She is really shaken up and this experience will have some lasting affects on her. Amber will not speak to me." "Thanks Wendy for all you did. Was he able to...ummmm...go into her." Gray wasn't to sure how to say it without saying the words. "Yes she was raped, He did penetrate through, but you stop him from going any farther then that. There is no child conceive from this, if you are wondering about that." "You would be able to tell that soon?" "Yeah, I can." "Am I able to go in there now?" "If she will let you in the room Gray." "She allowed me to get close to her, I am hoping for the same result." He walks pass her. "If I feel she is in any distressed I will call for you." "Alright!"

He slowly open up the door and takes a peek in. Amber was still on the bed, and the room was very silent. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. He easy open up the door and comes into the room. He closes the door and makes his way over to the bed. "Amber?" He frowns and goes to the head of the bed. Amber was awake, but staring off to no where. "Amber?" She moves her eyes, but doesn't make eye contact. He places his hand on her shoulder. She flinches at his touch. "Hey it's me. Gray. No one will hurt you here. You are now safe." He sees tears fall from her eyes. "It's going to be alright, you are among friends and fairy tail family." He rubs his hand on her arm. "Amber can you say something to me. I want to know if you are ok." When he didn't hear anything from her. He was growing concern. She can't close herself off from this. At the same time, he didn't want to make things worse, to get her to talk. "Well, I am going to go and get Lucy or Erza in here to see you. Maybe having them in here instead of me, would be better." He turns to leave. "No." A hand shots out from under the covers and holds his hand. He looks down at her hand and back to her face. He grabs a near by chair, still holding onto her hand and sits down next to her. "Glad to hear you speak again" He squeeze her hand, to let her know he was here for her. "Dan is taken care of and his buddies. Erza, hauled them away, probably given them to the magic council." He sits there for awhile holding her hand. "I think you need to talk about what happen?" He sees her shake her head. "It will help? You don't have to talk to me. Lucy is here, I can ask her to come in." "No." More tears sneak down her face. He rubs them away. "Can you talk to me, tell me what happen." Again there was silence. "Amber please. Master is probably wanting to know, if the magic council do come by." She finally moves her head to look at him. "Hey there are those ocean blue eyes, I like to look at." He wasn't to sure what made him say that. It randomly came out. "Does he really need to know?" "Yes, I am sure."

He stands up from his chair, I'll go and get Lucy to be in here too. She shakes her head and wouldn't let go of his hand. "Just you Gray. No one else." He nods his head. "What happen? When I saw you last you where still at the beach." "I was leaving the beach to head home. I heard footsteps from behind me. Then he put his hand to cover my mouth and drag me in the alleyway. His friends where with them, only two of them, didn't see the forth one." "Do you think he was there?" "I don't know, seam the more normal one of them all." "Then what else happen." "I was trying to fight him off, and started to hit me and kiss me. I couldn't use my magic, Gray. He had my hand separated." Gray looks down at her wrist. They were bruise from the grip of their hands. "Bastards" He lifts up her hand and kissed her wrist. She flinches from his action. "Sorry." "It's ok." "Continue?" "I keep struggling, and then he got his friends to hold me down so he could remove the rest of my bathing suit. He had already taken off my top when I was pin up against the wall. Right now I have nothing to wear. I don't like feeling this way." He stands up and takes off his shirt. He didn't strip at all since coming back from the beach and having dinner. "Here wear my shirt. I can get Lucy to go by your house." She takes it. He turns around. He hears rustling from the covers and his shirt being put on. The bed makes a noise as she lays back down and the covers are down at her waist. "Ok" The raven turns back around. He sucks in his breath, at the view in front of him. With what transpire tonight, she look great in his shirt. He sits back down and she reaches for his hand again. "Is there anything else you can tell me." "I ask for his friends to stop him, and to free me. I then starting yelling out." "I heard you call for me." He free hand comes up to her face. He rubs her cheek. "I was worried when I heard you shout. We all starting running. Then when you call for me. I went down the that alleyway and saw him..." "You know the rest."

They stare at each for a moment before he starts talking again. "This is how much we have talked in the last two weeks. We will talk about that later." Amber knew what he wanted to discuss. She nods her head. "I should let you get some rest." He stands up and she still has a hold of his hand. "Don't go, not yet." "I stay until you fall asleep." He goes to sit on the chair once more. "Gray...can you lay with me?" "Are you sure?" "I'll try not to react." He moves to the other side of her bed. She moves over a little bit. He lays on top of the bed sheets. "My hands will be around you?" "It's ok" He arms goes around her and he pulls her close. "Close your eyes." She does as she is told. She feels better knowing he was there. Amber didn't want any other Guild mate there. Even though she care for them all greatly. Her and Gray has always been close. Not when she first arrive at the Guild, but over time being with him, Erza and Natsu before Lucy came. She was always connected to him more. Maybe it was because the were Makers in their magic.

He watched her fall asleep and when he knew she was in a deep sleep. He carefully removed himself from her. He pulled the blankets back up to her shoulders. Gray brushed the hair from her face. Her face was still swollen from Dan's hands. Gray balled his fist at his side. He was glad that he was taken care of but wanted to do so much more to the guy. When he found him on her. He only saw red. The ice mage leaves the room and shuts the door quietly. He would remain the at the Guild for the night, there were other room he could sleep in. Before he could find a room to go into. There was a commotion out in the main hall area. He goes walking down to see what was going on.

There was her twin brothers talking to Erza. "Where is this guy, I want a piece of him. He will not get away with what he did." "Jellal, he and his friends are already been arrested. She is infirmary." The red headed wizard tell the two of them. "I want to see her." Mystogan walks away from them. Gray comes walking up to him. "That wouldn't be a good idea. She has finally fallen a sleep. Don't wake her." "Gray she is our sister, I think she would want to see us." "I don't think so Mystogan. She didn't want Lucy or anyone else in the room. Wendy barely could look her over." "But she let you?" "Yes, I was able to get her here and be with her as of now." "What did she tell you. Gray?" Master comes walk up the group. "She told me all that happen, until we came upon them." "That is good by boy. That child will need Fairy tail family around her at this crucial time. Why don't you come to my office and tell me all that went down tonight." "Ok Gramps. There is one thing though." "What is it, my child." "She needs some clothes." "I can take Erza back to the house with us after hearing your story Gray." Jellal tells him. "I also want to say thanks for saving her." "Anytime, she is a team mate and a friend." "You are still not forgiven for kissing her though." "I know, still need to talk to her about that as well." Gray wanted to go back into her room and be beside her. "OK you brats lets go up to the second floor." Gray tells them her story.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were unbearable for the snow mage. She missed her chance at getting the apartment which her brothers disapprove off her having. All of the Guild now knows what happened. The magic council did come by and ask her questions, to which she wasn't keen on retelling of the events. When she finally left the confines of the infirmary all eyes were on her. She ignored the looks and stares. Her face was still bruised and she could start seeing out of the right eye. Amber wanted things to go back to where they were before being raped.

With her friends being around her she started to feel somewhat normal. She still didn't like being touch. She allowed only a few people to get close to her besides Gray.

Amber sneaks out the back of the Guild. She wanted to take a walk and clear the spider web that was making a mess of her mind. Her walk took her to a place that she frequent when there was lots going on. The place help sooth the anxiety that she was feeling. The river bed welcome the stress that she was under. She lead against a tree and watch boats and wildlife go about there day. Amber didn't notice a certain ice mage, had seen her leave and decided to follow her.

Gray would visit her at the Guild and they would talk about anything and everything, but not what they should be talking about. He was feeling a pull towards her. He knew she wasn't in the same frame of mind to deal with their kiss they shared. He just wanted her to know he was there to lead on him, instead of the tree she was at now. He wanted to get the talk out of the way and help her to recovered.

"Amber?" He stands right behind her. With a hand up on the base of the tree.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Her eyes were following a family of ducks. In the mood she was in now, she didn't want to turn around to look at the blue hair raven.

"Can we talk?" He wanted to sit at the base of the tree and have her in between his legs and wrap his arms around her.

In the past on missions when the weather was cooler and a fire was lite. They would still huddle close under a blanket. It was mostly for her benefit. The cool weather didn't bother him anyway.

"Do not want to talk, can you leave?"

"We have to talk about the kiss. I didn't know it was your first. I wanted to say I was sorry for not asking for permission. You are they only one I could trust, you are one of my best friends and I would hate it, we were not that anymore."

"I can never get that moment back Gray. I picture my kiss differently."

"Tell me it." He crosses his arms, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know, something unexpected happens and I run away and he would follow me. Says a few words seductively. Pins me on a bed or wall. Kiss me slow but hungrily. I have others that I think about, not just this one. A women first kiss is important."

"Again, I am sorry. I know I will not be able to make up for it, but I don't want to loose this, us, you."

She nods her head. With a small smile. "Give me time Gray. I know we are talking when I'm at the Guild, but this is on a different level."

She pushes herself off from the tree and takes a step. Amber trips over a rock and stumbles right into Gray's chest. She feels strong arms wrap around her.

"I am sorry Gray are you ok?"

The snow mage looks up at him. A scene like this could be set up for a kiss. Her heart was starting to beat fast, from remembering the last one. He looks down at her. His hand rubs her cheek.

"Yeah, I am fine. Worry about you though". When she shakes her head no. His smile brightens up his face. "That's good to hear."

His hand goes under her chin and lifts it up. They were just done talking about this. He looks down at her lips wanting to feel them again.

"Gray?"

"Yes?" Still looking at her lips.

"We have company." She points with her finger to Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy. They all had big grins on there faces. Happy was flying around their heads.

She steps away from him. He wanted to bring her in closer. "I am going to go home, don't need to be at the Guild anymore. I'll get my stuff later. I will chat with you all when I see you next."

Her face felt very hot, she sure it looked like Erza hair colour. So she sprints away from the group.

Gray eyes his team faces. "What?"

"Having a moment were you?" Lucy puts her hands together.

"No!" He turns his face away.

"Oh come on the way you were looking at her with your smouldering eyes. Be glad it was us and not her brothers."

"Lucy, there was nothing going on!"

"Keep telling yourself that ice princess. I can even tell there is something between you two" Natsu comes up to him and pats him on the back.

"Want some of my sage advice?" Gray gives him a questionable look.

"Not really, flame boy."

Lucy hits Natsu over the head. "If he needs help he should come to us girls. So Gray want some proper advice from me?"

"Guys nothing is happening alright! Can we please drop it. Why are you here anyways?"

"A mission from Master. We will be gone for a few days. He wanted us to inform you about it. Are start time is tomorrow at six am. Do not be late for the train." Erza was giving him a warning. If he was one second late she would hunt him down.

"Is Amber coming with us?" The ice mage was curious to know.

"Gramps said, no. He wanted her to rest for a bit more before even attempting any sort of missions. I have heal her to what I can do, the rest is up to her." Wendy tells the older mage.

Gray wouldn't say he was disappointed, but he guess its for the best.

"Ok I'll see ya guys tomorrow. I am going to go pack."

When Amber heard of team Natsu going on a mission she felt relieved that for a time being. She didn't want to be near Gray. If there friend's didn't show up when they did. Would he have kissed her a second time?

That night at home, she was eating supper with her brothers. They were eating, she was moving the food around on her plate. The twins looked at each other. Knowing something was up when she did this.

"What is wrong?, Sister? Are you not hungry?"

"The food is fine Mystogan."

"You haven't put a morsel into your mouth."

She rolled her eyes and put a bite of potato into her mouth. She talks with her mouth full. "Is that better for you."

"You don't have to act like a child."

"Whatever!"

Mystogan gives his brother a other look and motion with his head to say something to her.

"Amber, Your brother is only concern for you. If he asks a question you should answer him back."

"Gee, what is a the big deal. You two are my brothers not my parents."

"No, but we are both your legal guardians."

"Besides Jellal. I do not have to answer any questions. If they are personal for me to share." She gets up from the table and walks away.

"Where are you going? We aren't done with supper."

"You may not be, but I am."

She storms down the hallway. Goes over to the coat rack and puts on her jacket. Her two brothers follow her down. "Where are you heading?"

"Somewhere far away from you two."

She bends down and puts on her shoes, before she heads outside. There is a knock at the door. Mystogan takes a peek through the peep hole to see who it is. "It's Gray?" Amber stands up and grabs her purse.

She whispers. "If he is looking for me, tell him I am not here."

"Why? What did he do this time?." The younger twins asks her. With a confuse look his face.

She puts her hands together, like in a prayer and puts it to her forehead. She doesn't answer his question. "Please, Mystogan, make something up. Tell him I went to Lucy's or I am having a bath or went to bed early. Anything, please."

"Alright, Alright. Calm down. I'll make something up."

She gives her brother a hug and goes out the back way. Once Mystogan knows she is free and clear. He opens up the door. "Hey Gray. What can I do you for?"

"Can I speak to Amber. I am going on a mission tomorrow, thought I would see her before I left."

Mystogan looks at his older twin. Jellal shrugs his shoulders. He was going to stay out of this one. Whatever is going on between his sister and the ice wizard he will ask Erza about it. She got mad at him for going after him. When she told him no. She ended up not talking to him for a few days.

"Gray! Amber isn't here. She went to Lucy's for a sleep over?"

He looks at her brother funny. "Oh really, I came from Lucy's. Natsu is over there with Happy. She cooked us dinner."

"Right, it wasn't Lucy's she went to Wendy's. That is it, got the wrong person."

Jellal was shaking his head at his brother. She picked the wrong sibling to lie for her. Mystogan could never deceived anyone if his life dependent on it.

Gray looks over to Jellal. Knowing that he was lying for her. "Where is she?"

"She went out the back way. Not to sure where is heading, do not know when she will be back. For now Gray, leave her be. I will make sure she comes and sees all of you off tomorrow."

"That is alright I think I know where she is heading. I will see you two later."

Before Jellal could tell him, to stay away from her. He was already running down the street. Mystogan closes the door and Jellal hits him over the head. "Stupid brother."

Gray was figuring out where she could have run off too. She wouldn't have gone to the river, because that would bring up what happen today. One place would be to the Guild, but she has had spent to much time there already. The two other places would be his house. They would get together some nights and have a movie marathon. The other team mates where invited to come out as well. They would have a party of sorts, snack and stay up to see who would fall sleep first. The forth place he knew she would be at, is the park. He runs over there so he can beat her to the place he knew she would be.

Amber goes walking into the park, it was a nice warm night out. The stars were shining, and the moon was barely peeking over the mountain. Her destination was the swings set in the kids area. She wanted to avoid Gray again, thought it was the best idea considering that he was going on the mission tomorrow. Her heart was beating fast when he shown up at her place. Her only choice was to run, to settle down her heart.

When she was getting closer to the swings. She saw a figure standing against the bars of the swing set. She thinks to herself. "How did he know I would be here. Dam it Mystogan you can't lie correctly. " She approaches closer to the swings.

Gray saw her coming. He thinks to himself. "She ran, I can't believe she ran from me."

Amber holds her breath. Gray pushes himself away from the swings set. He makes his way over towards her. "You ran away from me."

"Gray...I."

"Why, would you do that?"

Amber starts backing up. She looked around her to find a place to hide, to escape too. His long legs would eventually reach her. She keeps backing up, right up to the light post in the park.

"Gray don't come in closer, stay there."

"I am coming, do not move!"

She can't move, her heart is beating a mile a minute. He stands right in front of her. He puts a his hand on her waist. He lifts up her chin with the other hand. "Can this be one of your scenario for a first kiss."

He leans in and capture her lips with his and kisses her.

Amber sets right up in bed. The dream felt to real. She remembered having supper with her brothers that night and when she left the table she went straight to have a bath. Jellal knocked on her bathroom door to alert her that Gray had come by to see her. That he told him were she was and Gray said he would see her in the morning. When she finally went to bed. A dream like that had woken her up in a few hours of rest. She will not agree to herself that, she found her mind was occupy of thoughts about him. Not only was it strange that Mystogan would be that bad as a liar, but dreamed of distancing herself from him and running to the park. Yeah, the park was a other favourite of hers, she hoped that the male mage doesn't know her that well?

She lays back down to put a arm on over to cover her eyes. "I think, since he will be gone for a awhile, whatever this is, will devolved into nothing more then a hiccup. I will put everything out of my mind."

It was easier said then done. She was up for the rest of the night. Thinking of him, the kiss, the dream. Now, she did not want to go to the train station in under a hour and a half to see him leave. The snow mage laid there clutching her pillow to her chest.

"If you didn't kiss me that day. All would be right as rain."

A knock on her bedroom door and Mystogan voice behind it told her it was time to get up and go.

"Are you ready?"

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll be right down."

"Alight, hurry. Breakfast is on the table for you."

She quickly got dressed, brushed her long dark blue hair. Put some makeup on, and brush her teeth. Her brothers were done eating when she finally made her appearance. Jellal told her to eat fast. She ate what she could with them both watching her.

"Come on lets go? You know how Erza is when anyone is late." Jellal was becoming to impatient.

Amber takes one more bite and she is hulled from the table and dragged to the front door. She puts on her shoe's and is usher out the door. The mage didn't mention to anyone that when she tripped over the rock, she strain her foot.

Once out the door. Jellal took her by the hand and started running to the station. She knew that later she will have to ice her foot. She ignored the pain for the time being.

Team Natsu was waiting for the train to finish there checks before allowing anyone on board. Lucy was the one that notice the Freandes siblings making there way over.

"Look, they made it before we left."

Gray was watching Amber running over to them and notice something was wrong. When they slow down and stop they all were all trying to get in air.

"We made it Erza!" Jellal tells her with a grin on his face. He has had feelings for her, but has yet to tell her.

"You three cut it close."

"Sorry, Sister was making us late."

"Hey! At lest we are here." She was grabbing at her side from running so hard.

When the pain subsided and she was able to stand straight again. She was meet with blue eyes.

"Hi! Wasn't to sure if you were going to make it."

"Yeah I was taking my time." Which was a lie.

Amber wanted to sit down her ankle was throbbing. She bite her cheek from saying anything.

"I came by last night to see you?"

"Jellal told me. Sorry, I couldn't come down." She was glad she didn't, her experience with him yesterday. Cause her to loose sleep.

"Its fine, happy to see you here now."

Amber blushes when he smile at her again.

"Gray we got to go?" Lucy waves him over.

"Coming!" Gray turns back to Amber after letting Lucy know he heard her.

"Have a save trip, Gray."

He leans in closer to her. "Don't go on any missions until I get back." He takes a few strains of her hair and lets it fall in between his fingers. "Get your ankle look at too."

"I can't promise you that I will not head out. How did you know about my ankle?"

"Because, I know you. Plus I could tell by the expression on your face, that you are in pain."

He smirks at her.

"Try do be careful."

"GRAY! We have to go."

"Be right there Ash for brains."

"You better go!"

"No Missions alright? You said, you wanted to do one together."

"Like I said, can't promise you that. Have to earn jewels too."

He nods his head. "I'll see you when I get back then. Not to sure how long we will be."

"I know, it's the way of Fairy Tail."

Erza grabs the back of Gray's Jacket, and starts pulling him along. Gray yells out. "See ya!" He waves.

Amber laughs at the site and waves back to the group. "Bye everyone see you when you get back."

Gray gets pulled right into the train chart where they will be staying. Erza throws him on the seat next to the window. She then grabs Natsu and knocks him out for a few hours. Lucy lays his head onto her lap. Erza sits down next to Gray. Wendy sits beside Lucy.

"So, what is going on with you two?" Erza crosses her arms, looking at him with one eye.

"Nothing, I have already told you. Amber is friend nothing more."

The three girls give each other looks. Knowing that the raven wasn't going to be playing them like fools. Every since that day of the kiss, they were watching the interaction of their two friends.

"You like her Gray." Lucy tells him.

"No!"

"Why don't you just admit it already. We clearly tell you have a thing for her. Do us all a favor and when we get back home, ask her out. Before somebody else does."

Gray looks at each of his guild mates. Seeing there expressions, they were being serious. "Who else likes her, Lucy?"

"I could not say anything, just make you jealous."

Gray didn't want to tell anyone of his suppose feelings for her. He wasn't to sure of them himself. He wasn't to sure if Amber has felt anything from the time of the kiss.

"Alright! If this makes you tell me who has there eyes on her." He takes a huge breath in and lets it out. "You are correct, I have feelings for her. Don't go saying anything to her. Now that I have spilled my guts to you. Who are the other's"

"We only know of two who are interested. One we aren't to sure he will follow through and the other one might get turn down anyways." Erza rubs her fingers through Natsu hair like a mother towards her own children.

"Wellllll?"

"Laxus and Sting!"

"What those too, you got to be kidding me. She would not go out with either of them."

"Never say never Gray. They could easily charmed our snow mage. That will leave you hanging."

He wasn't liking how this conversation was going. With this new information, he wanted to jump out of the train. Oh, how he wish that this mission will be fast one.

As soon as they get back. He will go straight to her right away to fend off any other predators, that is trying to get his girl. Then he will kiss her for real, a true kiss that will put to rest the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire Dragon Roar!" "Sky Dragon Roar"

The last few remaining villains were down for the count. Their mission finally came to a close. It took longer then expected to complete it, but in the end no one lost there lives. Everyone was walking towards each other.

"Man, wasn't to sure if we could have pulled that off." Natsu had his hands behind his head.

"Oh really, Natsu. If you could have waited a second more we could have plan this out better, then running straight on through."

"Lucy, they were talking smack about Fairy Tail. It's our home, and family is back there. If anyone looks down on us. Then they are just asking for it."

"Considering all that, is everyone ok?" Erza was using her sword to hold herself up.

"I can heal if anyone needs it." The young wind mage says as she sits down on the ground.

"Give yourself some time Wendy. You use up to much of your magic."

"I am alright Lucy, What about you Gray? Want me to heal your wounds."

"No, Our job is done. I say we head for home.

"Yeah guys we been gone for almost a month. Trying to track down these clowns. Were almost impossible to find." Lucy stands up and inspect her celestial keys to make sure they are ok.

Gray walks over to Erza, helps her to stand up. "Lets go to town and go home. Everyone will be waiting for our return."

Gray was hoping the same thing. If the snow mage was waiting for him to turn up. He didn't care about his injuries, he was anxious to get back home. To make sure no one else was honing in on her.

Amber was at the bar giving Mira her paper that she choose from the board. It was the same one she had looked at before, it was about the book that a certain person wanted delivered. Amber thought it would be something easy for her to do. She has to meet the person here in town, to receive the book and then travel at lest 1 and half hours to the other town by train. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. Why couldn't this person do the job themselves if it was short trip?

"Thanks Mira, I'll head out now."

"Are you sure you don't want anyone else tagging along with you?"

"I'll be fine I have been on a mission on my own before and came back safe."

"Not like the one from last winter. You were pretty tore up and you had that huge gashed on your side." Says a tall blonde mage while approaching her. "I can go with you?"

"Thanks Laxus, but I can manage on my own with this one. Plus I can take my time once the book is delivered. I can go shopping and stay the night. I am going to be booking a room at the hot springs there. If I enjoy it, I might stay a extra day or two. It's been boring since Team Natsu left. It's been a few weeks, since they have been gone and not to sure when they will return. Plus it's time for me to carry my own weight again since being...you know."

"Raped." Mira finished off for her.

"Yeah, not the pleasant time of my life. I am still not completely better from going through it. I think time away from here will do me good. I already informed my brothers to what job I am taking. I am glad they aren't going to hover over me, and let me go. I have to go get my bag, I am already packed. See ya."

Amber waves bye to Mira and nods her head at Laxus and w alks out the Guild doors. Laxus watches her go. He wanted to have a talk with her, mostly he wanted to ask her out. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and look at the take over mage.

"Why not go and ask her now, Laxus?"

"I ask her what, Mira?"

"I have notice your eyes wandering over to Amber, every time she is in here. Yet, you will not go up to her. With Gray not being here, this is your chance. What do you have to lose?"

"My pride. Getting beat up by her brothers. Even though, I could take them on easily."

"Will then go for it. You know very well then I do. There are other people interested in her."

Laxus scratches behind his head. Thinking about the possible out comes of it going wrong or right. Mira comes around the bar, and starts pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go and do it. So stop pushing me."

Mira stops. "Good, Now go. I want to hear how it goes later."

Laxus runs out of the Guild doors and looks up and down the street. "Where did she go?"

He choose to head towards her house, because she said, that she needed to pick up her bag before going. As he running passing by people he finally sees her. He shouts at her to stop.

"Amber!"

The wizard hears her name being called and turns around. She sees Laxus running up to her. With her head tilted to one side, she looks up at him.

"Laxus? Is something wrong?"

"No, No nothing is wrong I was wondering if I could walk with you back to your house. I been wanting to ask you something for awhile. With everything that has been going on. Wasn't to sure when the best time would be. Now that you are heading out. I was pushed by a certain mage to come talk to you."

"Oh ok, It sounds serious. Lets talk and walk then."

They continue to walk down the street to head towards her house. Amber was waiting for him to speak. She allow to give him time, to form his words. It wasn't until a other street they walk down on. When something finally started to happen. It was due to someone bumping into her.

Amber was on the ground. Laxus had the guy by the shirt.

"You tell her you are sorry or I'll zap you to next week."

"Laxus I am fine. It was only a accident. You can let him go."

The man was let go of his grip. He bow his head and said sorry to her. "I wasn't watching were I was going. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, See no injuries." She gives him a kind smile. He went on his way.

Laxus reaches out his hand to her to help her up from the ground.

"Are you sure you are, OK?"

"Yep. No worries. So are you able to speak to me now."

He gives off a little laugh.

"Yeah, I think I am."

He keeps holding on to her hand. As they began to walk once more. Amber looked at her hand being held by the lighting dragon.

"Amber, I have been wanting to ask you this for a while now."

"What is it?"

She feels her hand being tighten by his. They were almost close to her house. Laxus stops right in front of the gate fence. His heart was beating unevenly. He thought for sure his palms were all sweaty. He has asked girls out before, dated them, sleep with them. This younger mage, got underneath his skin for whatever reason he did not know. He wanted a chance to see where it would take them.

"Hey Laxus." She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Do you want to do this later?"

He shakes his head.

"Sorry, I'll say it."

He hold his breath. Lets it out slowly.

"Ok here it goes."

He looks into her eyes.

"I would like to go out with you. To date you. What do you say?"

Amber was shocked beyond words. Never in a billions years would Gramps Grandson ask someone out, let alone her. She always thought that Mira and Laxus would be together. Not her, but she knew her answer, that she must give him.

"Laxus, I am flattered, that you think of me this way. I can honestly say that I am surprised."

She puts her hand on his arm.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the same feelings you have for me. You are awesome mage and friend. I am sorry Laxus, this is probably not what you want to hear."

The look on his face, she could clearly see he was hurt.

"I thought I would give it a shot. A part of me knew it wouldn't happen. At lest I took aim and fire." He gives her a weak smile.

"I know you will find someone way better then me, Laxus. I have always thought that you and Mira would end up together."

"Me and her?"

"That is just me shipping you together. I always thought you would make a good pair. This is my observation only."

"Sorry to burst your bubble on that, Amber. She has a thing for Freed."

Her eyes goes big. "What really, even though he seams so into you."

"Yeah, I know of his feelings towards me. I am fine with him being gay. Thank you for telling me how you feel."

"To you as well." Amber gives him a hug. He returns the embraces.

"I should go, so you can get on your mission."

He starts to walk away, but stops and looks back.

"If Gray wasn't in the picture, would I have a chance."

He sees her cheeks go pink.

"I guess not."

Amber heads into her house to collect her stuff. Then she starts on her journey.

It took the team a week to return home. Wendy had come down sick after the mission, so they stayed at the Inn. Natsu was motion sickness free when he finally step off the train. The girls went home to have a long bath. Gray wasn't to sure what he wanted to do. Go home have a quick shower and change or go to the guild to find her. He decided to go the guild first. He has waited all this time to see her. He didn't want to waist anymore. The last month made it clear to him. What he wanted, he was going after her and no one was going to stand in his way.

Gray ran all the way to guild. When he open the guild doors and went inside. He started searching for her. He didn't see her around anywhere. He was about to head back out again. When he heard Mira calling him over.

"Gray you are back? How did it go?

"It went fine Mira. Erza can fill you in later. I have to go, going to see Amber."

"She isn't here Gray."

"Ok thanks was going to check her house anyways." He waves to her.

"She is not there either."

That caught his attention. He walks over to the bar and he puts his hand down on the counter.

"Where is she?"

"Away on a mission. She has been gone for a four days."

"I told her not to go on any missions."

This is not how he wanted it to go. He was hoping that she would have waited for his return.

"What was the mission?"

"Here you can look at the paper yourself." Mira search through a pile of requests that the other mages have given to her. They are now on their jobs.

"Found it, here you go." She hands the paper over to him.

He sets down on the bar stool and reads it. It was the one she mentioned to him before he kissed her.

"I thought she wanted to do this one together?"

"I didn't know you had something plan with her. Maybe she couldn't wait and needed the money for something."

"It could be possible?" He looks up at Mira. "She didn't go with anyone else?"

Mira raised her brow at him. "If I said yes. Will you become jealous?"

"Did she?" The look he was giving her, had hint of hatred for who dare come near to his snow mage.

She wasn't to sure if she should tease him a little more. He was already flustered as it was.

"No she went on her own. There is a hot springs there that she was going to stay at for few days. Then she was going to head home."

He hands the paper back to her. "I guess I should wait for her return then. Thanks Mira."

"Gray she wanted some time to herself. Allow her that space and I have some good news for you."

"What could you possibly tell me, to cheer me up?

She points over to Laxus. He was sitting with his team mates. "He ask her out but got turn down."

"Ha, knew she wouldn't go for a guy like him." He grins knowing he is one step closer to her heart.

"But Gray there is still a other contender?"

"Yeah, Its Sting. But how did you heard about it?" His grin, turn into a scowl.

"The ladies of the guilds get together once and awhile to talk, hang out. Amber has attended a few times. It is for whoever is available?"

"So, Amber knows of Sting and Laxus liking her?" He hope not. Then his chance would grow smaller, if she developed any feelings for one or the other.

"Nope, she doesn't have a clue. You see, when we get together, its the girls that aren't there that we talk about. Not in a bad way. Amber has done the same thing."

Gray, started rethinking that he might have to change up his game. He knew of Stings conquests with women. He was smooth and charming. The ladies would fall at his feet.

"Mira, has he been around since we been away?"

"You mean Sting. Hmmm to my knowledge maybe once, but that is because he needed to see Master about a meeting with the magic council."

"Ok, thanks." Before he gets off the stool. He looks at her one more time.

"Is there anyone else I should keep my eye out for."

She gives him a big grin."There might be someone else, but whether or not to tell you I don't know. It hasn't really been confirm with the girls, yet."

Mira was having fun seeing him squirm and teasing him a little more. The other party that has set there eyes on Amber will floor Gray.

"Mira, who is it?" He was ready to choke the older teen if didn't spill her guts.

"Gray, like I said I am not really to sure. Plus this person already knows that you are interested in her. He would presumably, not go after her. You might want a word with him yourself."

"Mira, who?"

"Your trusted team mate Natsu."

As he stands by the bar stool he stumbles backwards. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that the fire idiot boy would seek her out. They were friends, but himself and Amber had much closer friendship.

"I got to go Mira." He runs out of the guild ready to squish his guild mate to the ground.

"Happy, hold on tight, we caught a big one today." He reals in the line of his fishing rod.

A huge fish emerges from the water surface and came flopping down on the grass, to be eaten later by the two. "Oh boy, We are going to fill up your belly's tonight Happy." "Aye. I can take some to Carla."

The little blue cat was trying his hardest to catch the eye of his follow exceed, but she would turn him down at every opportunity that arises. "Happy, get a fire started. I am hungry."

Gray ran to Natsu house and didn't find him there, the only other place he would be is by the river that he would fish with Happy. "Stupid flame brain, wait until my hands around his neck."

A roaring fire was ablaze and the fish could be smell for miles around. Natsu and Happy were both drooling hoping the wait wouldn't be to much longer to take a bite.

"Natsu! Hey Ash for brains where are ya?" Happy could hear Gray call out for his friend or father type figure."

"Natsu, I hear Gray calling ya."

"Yeah, I can hear him too. I wonder what is up?" Gray comes into the clearing by the river and was reading to start a fight.

"Hey ice pop what is going on?"

He points his finger at Natsu. "You is what is wrong. I can't believe you would go after her?" With a confuse look on his face Natsu looks at Happy.

"Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Not a clue. Gray what are you talking about?"

"Stay out of this you stupid cat."

"Hey, leave him alone, your beef is with me it seams. Spell what has gotten your boxers in a twist."

"Amber, I heard you have a thing for her. I am here to tell you. That I want to go out with her so stay put."

Natsu holds up his hands. "They maybe true, but I am not going to follow through with it." Gray puts his hand down.

"Oh, well that is good then." He crosses his arms.

"Were you expecting a fight to break out?"

"I was hoping for a little brawl. Now I am antsy. I have this build up energy and was hoping to pound you to the ground."

Natsu and Happy roll on the ground laughing. Gray rolls his eyes at the two. "Come on, now. You would have done the same thing."

Natsu sits up cross legged. With Happy flying around him. "I care for Amber very much, yes I was going to ask her out. She is not attracted to me like she is with someone else. I could see it on that night when that bastard raped her. I try to get close to her, to help. But it was you that she allow to get near her. Gray, you guys have been friends since we have been small. She clicks with you more then me. I will always look out for her, and if you ever break her heart. I will take my chance, understand."

"Not going to happen, will not let it be. I need her, Natsu. She is not here right now for me to show her." He kicks a rock that was in front of him that goes into the river.

"Then why are your here, yelling at me. Where you can go to her."

"What do mean?"

"And people call me dumb."

Natsu gets up from the ground and walks over to Gray. He puts a hand on his shoulder. "You know where she is at, right?"

"Yeah, She went on a mission and is staying at resort."

"In my clearest words. Let me say this. GO TO HER. Do not wait for her to return. If you want to show her you care, you take the first step."

"Thanks Flame boy. I am going."

Gray waves and heads back to town. "He is right, I shouldn't wait for her to come home. I need to go to her. Give her that real first kiss."

He runs all the way to his apartment. First thing he does is shower. The sting from the water hits his cuts and wound. He should have had Wendy healed him, but he can't be unfazed by that now. Preparations must be in order. He had to repack everything and get on the next train out.

He takes a deep breath in, releases it slowly. His heart was thumping. "I can do this. We have known each for a long time."

Gray steps on the train, heading to Clover. The only person he knows were he was going was Natsu. "I hope she will be happy to see me."

Amber was enjoying the outdoor spring bath. It felt good on her sore muscles. Her stay lasted more then two days. She was on her forth day, and she was still undecided on wither to return home. Her mission was a easy one, but she had a feeling that she was being watch though. She shrug it off after the book was place in the rightful hands. She gets out of the water after being in it for over a hour.

"That was so relaxing, wish I could stay in it forever." She was heading back to her room. When she bumped into someone. "I am sorry."

"No it's my fault. I was paying attention to were I was going. I should be the one to say sorry." He hold out his hand to her.

"Micheal, is my name and yours Miss."

"Amber." She shook hands with him, but she got a uneasy feeling from him.

"Are you here alone?"

She lied to the guy. "Uhhh No, I am with a few of my friends. I must get back to them."

She wanted her hand release from the guy but his hold on to it a longer. "I would like to make it up to you for bumping into you."

"That is ok, no harm done. I must be going." The feeling that she was getting was one that she got from Dan. She didn't like it one bit. Tomorrow, she will head home.

"Until next time Amber." He eyes her up and down. Amber whips her hand free from his grip.

"Bye." She runs to her room.

"Yes, Until next time Amber. You put my brother behind bars. I will see to it that you pay for your false accusations."

Amber slow down her run as she gets closer to her door. She looks back to see if he was going to follow her. There was no sign of him, but the guy looked like someone she knew. She puts the whole thing out of her mine, as she puts her key into the door. When she goes into her room, she is shock to see someone she knows.

"Gray!" Her heart starts beating fast, while standing in only her robe with nothing underneath it.

He advances towards her. Amber takes a step back up against the door.

"What are you doing here and in my room?"

"I came to make my move."

He places a hand on her cheek and wraps arm around her waist. He leans down and capture her lips. He licks her top lip, to seek entrance into her mouth. He had missed the taste, the feel of her from that one kiss from before. It was a long, soft kiss, that could go on forever. He breaks apart and looks into her eyes.

"Can that be your first kiss"

"Yes."

He kisses her again and lifts her up into his arms. He takes her over to the bed, to lay her down. "Gray want are you doing?"

He starts pulling on the strings of her robe. "I want you. I can't get you out of my head. Every since that kiss." He pulls open her robe and she looks at her naked body. Gray eyes roam over her and his hand on goes onto to her waist.

"Gray...no."

"Why not?" His hand goes over her chest. "It's beating fast like mine." He puts her hand on his. "Can't you feel it too?"

"Gray we aren't prepared." He rubs her cheek. "I know we aren't but I can't stop feeling this way." He leans in kisses her.

She bolts up right in her bed. "Not again." She feels her heart beating fast. She has been having dreams and daydreams about the blue eye raven, every since she left home. They have been increasing. Amber remembers, coming into her room after that encounter with Micheal. She put her things down and laid on the bed. The next thing she knew she was having a dream of him, ready to make love to him.

"If the real thing shows up, I am not to sure, if I could resist the temptation. In one of my dreams we went all the way. Could I really go all the way with him?"

She puts a hand on her stomach, butterflies were not settling down. She gets off the bed and makes her way over to the outdoor pool. It was small enough for two people. Her robe comes off and she tips her toes into the water.

"It feels nice." She puts all of herself into the pool going over to the deep side. Where her head is the only thing visible. She sighs to herself. "Gray..."

The blue hair raven arrives at the resort, and walks up to the reception desk. A small man only about 4 feet tall greets him.

"Welcome how can I help you."

"Hi, I have friend staying here. I was suppose to meet her here." Gray gives him white lie.

"Name?"

"Amber Fernandes."

"Ah, yes she is in room 308, would you care for a room."

"We will be sharing a room. Can I have a key please? How much for shared commendation?"

"Here is you key, how long will you be staying?"

"Two nights" The man tells him the cost of the room. The train ride over, he had envision what he wanted to do. He prepared himself before coming here. He knew she probably didn't have anything. He wanted to get closer, really close. He just hope he wasn't jumping the gun here.

"Enjoy your stay here."

"I think I will. He takes the key and walks down the hallway to look for her room.

"Amber be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

A knock could be heard at her door. She gets out of the pool, dries herself off a little, and put back on the robe. The pool was lovely, she didn't want to leave it to see who's at the door. If it was housekeeping they can come back later when she was going to head out to eat. What she wasn't expecting to see when the door was going to be open, was the person she has been daydreaming about.

"I am coming hold on a second please." She ties up the robe as she heads forward to the door.

Her hand slowly reaches for the handle, she turns the knob and opens the door. To see a tall, blue hair raven in front of her. Her heart begins to race, like all the other times in her daydreams.

"Gray...What are you doing here?"

He pushes on the door and makes his way in. His eyes only looking at her. "I came for you."

"For me?" Her mouth was dry, seriously needing a glass of water. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

He closes the door behind him and drops the bag into a near by chair. He looks her over from head to toe. Amber was getting a tingling sensation through out her body. The way he was looking at her was one who would devour a meal. She starts backing up he comes forward.

"Amber, there is something I have been meaning to do."

"There is? You couldn't wait until I got home?"

He shakes his head. "No, I have waited to long for a moment like this. Been away from you and it's been driving me crazy."

Amber backs up into the dresser. He puts his hands on each side of her. He stares at her lips, as she licks them. Her eyes were fixated on his eyes.

"What is it that you came here for?"

"For you, and this."

He wraps a arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He reaches up to her hair and takes out the bun and lets it falls down her back. He brushes his knuckles across her cheek.

"Amber can I be your first?"

"First?" She gulps and puts her hands on his bare chest. Not knowing when he took off his shirt.

"Yes, your first kiss, first date, first time to make love. Your first for everything." He brushes his lips against hers. Letting her know something is about to happen. She parts her lips slightly open. The butterflies she had in her stomach from before were back. Her mind has completely gone blank.

"Amber?"

She blinks, trying to refocus her thoughts. She moves a hand up his chest to his cheek. "This isn't a daydream is it?"

He smiles at her. "No sweetheart it isn't" He puts some of her hair behind her hair and takes the rest up to his lips and kisses it. "Your answer?"

"If my answer is a yes. Then what?"

"Then your daydream can become reality." He puts a hand in her hair behind her head and tips it back.

"Well?"

Very softly he hears her says. "Yes."

He leans down and kisses her lips. The hand that was on his cheek gets move to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. She opens her mouth and he slips in his tongue, and she sucks on it. She hears a loud moan come from him. He starts moving her over to the bed. They break apart, staring at each other.

"Can I Amber?" Her feet moving on it's own. She feels the strings of her robe come loose and his hand slips inside to be place on her waist. Like in her daydream but slightly different.

"I am not prepared and aren't we doing this backwards."

"Do you want to do it the other way, the conventional way?"

"No, I don't know. My head is spinning Gray." He stops right in front of the bed and looks at her ocean blue eyes.

"Then tell me what you want"

She looks around the room, trying to get her head clear. He puts his hand on her cheek and turns her head to face him. "Focus on me."

With her heart beating out of her chest. She choose to take a leap. "I want you."

He removes her robe off her and he drops it on the floor behind him. He looks over her naked body. "You are beautiful"

"Gray. I can't breath."

"Shhh it will be fine." He gently ease her on the bed. Her eyes still lock with his.

"I am scared a little." He rubs his thumb over her parted lips.

"So am I, feel my heart." Amber places a hand over his chest. It's beating fast as hers.

"Amber at anytime you want to stop, we can. I know right now. I want you, to hold you. My every moment away from you were thoughts of nothing but you."

She pulls his head down closer to her lips. "Then have me." Her lips press against his.

His hands roam over her body wanting to feel every inch of her. He kisses her back in a seductive way. The low moans he was hearing from her, was making the lower half of him rise up.

"Amber, help me take off the rest of my clothes."

She sits up on the bed as he stands. Her hand reaches for his pants and undoes his zipper and button. He pulls them down and off his feet. What she notices in his boxers the swell of his manhood made her hand retract.

"It's ok, take it slow."

With shaking hands she slips a fingers on each side of the boxers and slowly ease them down. He was fully erect when it was sit free from the confines. This is her first time really seeing a man in front of her. With being raped by Dan, she didn't want to take notice of anything. She wanted her mind to shut down at the thought of him going into her.

Her hand moves and touches the top of his penis. She hears him suck in a breath. The feel of him was different and thrilling at the same time. This is going to be her first at making love. Amber eyes moves all over his body. Seeing the scars from the countless of battles and new ones from his last mission. She gets on her knees and her lips start kissing a new scar. He hisses.

"Sorry." She crawls back.

"No, don't be. A little sore I am, but I am ok. Should have warn you" He gets on the bed. Puts a hand on her cheek. "Continue?" She nods.

With them both on their knees Amber kisses his scars again. Each one she finds she licks and kisses it softly. She hears his moans and makes her want him even more.

He takes her by the shoulders and capture her lips in the kiss and lays her back down the bed. The kiss was long and soft, not rush. His hands move over her body. She feels the heat that it leaves and it make her melt. When he pulls his head back up he rubs his nose with hers.

"My turn."

He kisses the long scar that is on her side very slowly going up to her breast. "You have a wonderful body."

"Gray..." She closes her eyes. As his mouth kisses her nipple and around her breast. His other hand teases the other one, making it hard by his touch. He sucks in a nipple her back arches up. She feels wetness between her legs.

"Something happening down there." He lifts his head. He looks into her eyes. His hand travels down to her opening. His fingers feels the wetness coming out of her.

"Your body is preparing it self for me, your juices are making you wet, it's normal. Sweetie. Do you want to stop?

She shakes her head. "No, Gray. I want you in me...and" She stops from talking, turns her head away.

"Look at me, focus on me. Tell me what is going in your head through this. I don't want you scared."

"I don't want the feel of Dan on me. I want your touches, kisses to replace what he did. I want to remember this not being raped."

"I will make sure that this experience is one you will treasure. That leaves a smile on your face when you think back to us."

He leans his head down and kisses her neck, giving her love bites along the way as he moves to continue to suck on the other breast. Her hands move into his hair, fingers playing while he nibbles and bites around her breasts gently. His hands roam on her thigh, giving them squeezes letting her skin feel the heat from his hands.

"Ahhh Gray..."

He moves down to her stomach kissing and licking her belly button. She laughs.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I want to hear all the noise you make." He kisses her some more. He wanted to tease her a little and see what she will do or sounds she will make. A hand moves down from her waist to her her opening. With a finger he touches her clit moving it in circles. She sucks in some air and looks into his eyes.

"Gray..I.."

"You what?"

"More, I want more."

He plays with the clit and he feels her move underneath him, squirming a little. Then he keeps his thumb there and moves the index finger to her opening. The wetness from her was sending him over the edge. He wanted to take her soon, but it's her first time, there first together. He puts a finger inside her. She hips move up, wanting for him to go in deeper.

"Gray kiss me." He moves up to comply to her wishes. With other soft kiss as his fingers to explore inside of her. He had other women before, but with Amber it was more special.

"Amber you feel great. I can't wait to be in you."

She puts both of her hands on his face. "I think I ready." He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

"I'll go put it on." He gets off the bed, but she reaches out to take his hand. He looks at her.

"Gray what if." She puts a hand on her stomach.

"You worried that we might conceive?" She nods her head not able to say the words herself.

"We can stop." He brings her closer to him. "I am fine if this is all you can handle."

"No stopping, I want to see this through. You are stirring things in me I haven't felt before. I know I have nothing of protection. But I still want you to have me." She looks at the bed sheets.

He puts a finger underneath her chin and lift it up to meet his eyes. He leans in to kiss her lips.

"I can pull out with the condom before cumming in side. Then we know that the chances of you getting pregnant is zero"

"What if, I want you to stay in side." He rubs her cheek.

"There might be a small chance, I don't think so though. This is your body Amber its all up to you."

He leaves her side to go to his bag to put on the condom. He grab some from his bathroom before heading out. His thought were only to kiss her, but he wanted more. He never expected that she did too and say she has been having daydreams of them together. He smiles to himself.

He comes back over to the bed. He takes both of her hands in his. "Ready?"

"I told you I was."

"I want to be sure." She takes his hand and brings it up to her lips. Amber kisses each finger, and his palm and sends trails of love bites to his wrist.

Then she lays back down on her own. Looking up at him. "I am more then sure."

He comes in between her legs and potions himself over her. They share a other long kiss before he takes his member and puts it at her entrance.

"If it hurts let me know."

"Gray I have already been...you know."

"I know it break because of him, but he didn't go any further then that."

"I understand, I'll let tell you if it hurts."

He slowly ease himself into her. Amber holds onto the bed sheet. Gray takes the hand and intertwines his fingers with her. He kisses her neck and stays still for a moment to let her body adjust to him and his size.

"Gray...I can feel you."

"Same here, You feel great."

She kisses his lips and his cheek and she looks at his ear lope. She grins to herself, with what they are doing, it was only mention novels she read from Levy. Now this is her play out story and actions. She puts his ear lope into her mouth and sucks on it. He moans her name.

"Amber, that is a delicate spot for me."

"All more to see you enjoy it."

She continues to play with his ear making him moan some more. He makes her stop by kissing her again.

"Enough of that, Amber."

She laughs, and looks at up at him. He face was serious, she knew it time. She stops laughing as he leans into her ear. "I am going to start to move."

"Ok." With their hands still holding onto each other he moves slowly. Each thrust giving her first pleasures. "Ohhhh Gray..." She bites her lip.

"Does it hurt."

"No, it's alright, I feel good. ahhhh"

With her other hand she puts it on his back and feels his muscles. She was being taken by a Ice mage, her Ice mage now. Amber lifts up her head to his lips and gives them a lick. He leans his head down and their tongues play with each other. She sucks on his lips and he does the same.

Gray started to move faster, pumping in and out of her. He wanted to cum together. "Amber, ohhhh..your tightness around me. It's the best feeling."

She hears their breathing quicken trying to catch up with the pace as to witch he was going. "Gray ohhhhh It feels like I am on cloud 9...I don't want to come down from it." She squeeze their hands together.

He keeps going picking up speed letting her getting use to the feelings, the touches, with each thrust sends a other wave of pleasure to her. She arches her hips off the bed wanting more of him in her.

"Gray...I..ahhh I ..."

"What is it babe." His thrust goes in deeper hitting at the spot that is pushing her over the edge, getting close to her climax.

"I...ohhh...I feel ...I am...going.."

He smiles down at her. "You are almost at your peek, a few of my movements in you, will give you your first climax.

"Ahhh..Not yet..don't want to cum yet..."

"Sweetie, you are there. Lets cum together." She nods her head.

"Amber ohhhh I can't wait for you to feel the ending."

"Faster...Gray." She wraps her legs around him and he keeps pumping. Her legs pushes him more into her if that was possible. Her head thrashes back and forth on the bed.

"Gray...ohhh Gray Its happening I can feel it...ahhhh.

"Amber, Do you want me to cum in or out."

She licks her lips. "In, Gray cum in me." He takes her other hand and does the same thing with the other hand. He puts them above her head, he lowers his head and kisses her with his final push inside. With her lips cover with his. She muffles out words that can't hear. He can feel the wave go through out her body as he spills into the condom.

Wave after wave came over her. She smiles big for her first time. Gray lays on top of her. She removes her hands from his and wraps her arms around him, kissing his shoulder.

"Amber are you ok."

"Gray, I am fine. That was wonderful, never knew that something like that can really happen."

"You can now believe it." He kisses her neck leaving love bites.

"Amber, what were you saying at the end. Didn't catch it with me kissing you."

"Ohhhh it was me saying. That was amazing Gray." That wasn't the truth, her real words were I love you Gray. A part of her was glad he didn't hear it. It was them being together in that climax, that made her say it.

Gray rolls off her and takes the condom off and puts it in the trash can by the bed. He rolls back, pulling the covers up around them. He wraps his arms around her and pull her close. He looks at her eyes and sees they had turn white and she is crying. Snowflakes fall down around them.

"Amber what is wrong?"

"It's nothing, I am over come with emotion, this is new to me that is all. I am glad it was with you Gray."

He kisses her cheek. "We have known each other for so long. Maybe this was bound to take place."

"You think so, We hang out, went on mission together. It wasn't until you kissed me because of Juiva that this happen."

"Amber when we did hang out and went on mission together, who did we stick to?

"Each other."

He rubs her arms. "Why didn't you wait for me to return to go on a mission like you said we should?"

"I was getting board, nothing to do. It was weeks since you guys left. I had to get away anyways. Needed time for myself, after Dan."

He frowns wondering if he should not have come, then if that was a case, they wouldn't be together now.

"I am glad you shown up though."

"You are?"

"Uh huh. I was going to return home tomorrow."

"Oh, I book here for two days."

"That is ok, We can stay."

"How was your mission?"

"Fairy easy, handed over the delivery that was it. But something weird occur."

He didn't like the sound of that. "What happen?"

"I already put it out of my mind. It's nothing really."

"Amber? As a mage we go on our instincts, tell me."

"I think I was being follow."

He sits up in bed. "Did you see them? Were they after what you were caring."

She rolls onto her back. "No, they didn't go after it."

"Now that I am here. I'll watch out for you."

"Gray I more then capable to take care of myself."

He lays on his side and props his head on his hand. He then traces her scar on her side.

"Really, remember that time."

"Why do people keep bringing it up."

"It was a serious injury you barley got out of there alive. If I didn't use my ice mage on that sword when we found you it would gone right through. We would be saying our goodbyes at your funeral."

Amber gets out of bed and puts on her robe.

"Who else brought up what you said?"

"Laxus, when I was handing Mira the paper. He wanted to come here with me."

The expression she saw on his face. Was one of hate for the lighting dragon. She steps back and he gets out of bed.

"Amber, I know you are good in any fight. It scared us back then. I carried you back home"

She walks over to the pool crossing her arms.

"I am not weak as people make me out to be after that incident. I stood my ground for long awhile before you three shown up." She wipes a tear from her cheek.

He comes up behind her and warps his arms around her waist. "Didn't you hear me. You are good in a fight. That foe you went against needed a bigger group then what you could have handle. You should not have taken that mission on your own."

"Who's idea was it to come after me?" He turns her around in his arms.

"Me!" He brushes the tears off with his thumb.

"You are one of my best friends, I didn't want to see you hurt. When we follow you and saw what was happening we had to step in. Now with what you have said, about someone following you. You need to be extra careful."

"I will be."

"Good. Don't want to see you hurt."

He leans his head down and kisses her lips. She kisses him back putting her arms around his neck. He undoes her robe once more and places his hands on her body.

He stops the kiss and looks into her eyes. "Care for a other around my snow princess."

She smiles at him. "Sure." She removes the robe and he lifts her up into his arms in takes her over to the bed. They make love again until they fall into each other sleeping arms.

In a other room not far from hers. A blonde man with red eyes had a communication device in his hands. "Brother, don't worry about this. You stay put, until we free you. Then once you are out, we will have her in our hands. You can deal with the payback."

"Big brother, be careful not to get caught. She has friends that will stand in your way."

"Don't worry about Fairy Tail. No one puts my family in jail and gets away with it. You told me it was her doing that sent you there."

"Micheal, I hand her in my hands and that Ice mage stop me. She said I was raping her."

"You will have her again soon, with out anyone coming for her. Not even the Ice devil slayer. I will not allow someone take what suppose to be yours."

Dan grins at his brother. "Thanks"

"Talk to you later." He ends the call. "Yes you will soon be back with my brother. You will apologizes for doing what you did. You will not get away with it." He breaks the glass that is in his hand.


End file.
